Love Is Blindness
by PeaceLoveAndPizza
Summary: Shredder begins to develop feelings for Karai. Includes sexual content and cursing. Shredder/Karai and Leorai


**Just want to make sure everyone knows: Shredder and Karai ARE NOT RELATED in this. **

"Sorry to disturb you master." She walked into the light and Shredder's eyes widened as she stood in black lace lingerie. "But I couldn't sleep." She spoke low with hooded eyes. Shredder felt his body tense as his manhood began to harden and it ached for her body. He had never seen her like this before and it made his body quiver with excitement. He needed to pull himself together. This was his soldier, his student, nothing more than that.

"Well um-" he swalloed hard. "Maybe you should go back to your ro-" she took off the lace dress, standing only in her bra and underwear. He stared dumbly, the words failed to continue out of his open mouth.

"I think I'd rather stay here... Master." She began to crawl into the bed and Shredder studied her form: following the lines of her curves, her breasts as they moved. He had to look away.

"Very well then." He quickly turned on his side, facing away from her. "Goodnight."

He felt her fingertip trace down his spine and his body moved in ways it hadn't in a very long time. He hadn't had a sexual experience in many years. His life was too fulfilled with the Vendetta that he had basically forgotten it. The sight of her brought it all back to him. Her lips suddenly pressed against the back of his neck and he moaned.

"Stop fighting it." She spoke into his neck between kisses. He turned around and grabbed her in his large arms, pressing her body against his. Their lips connected and her tongue found its way inside of his mouth. Her lips were silky smooth and her tongue moved with such intensity and passion. It was rough and sloppy, just the way Shredder liked it.

Their kisses were matched with hands exploring each other's bodies. Neither one had ever truly experienced what the other felt like and they were more than happy to find out. Her hands went down to his waist and she began to tug at the top of his pants, trying to pull them down. Shredder's senses kicked in and he pulled away from her embrace immediately as Karai's face turned into a pout.

"No." He said gruffly. "Sex is not an option."

"Why not?" She whined. "A big man like you is probably huge. I want that inside me." She said, eyes filled with lust. His penis yearned for her, but he ignored it.

"It is not right. For one thing you are my student, not my lover. And for another thing you are far too young. You're only 19. It is incredibly wrong."

"Since when do you follow the rules?" She spoke in a sexy whisper tone that made his body shiver. "What do you always tell me? If you want something," she pulled him closer to her by his pants, "take it."

"Well-" before he could even begin she rammed her lips into his and the mere shock of her clouded his mind. She was the only thing he could thing of and the fire they started seemed to light up the room.

"I am yours Shredder." She puther hand on his cheek. "And you are mine." He leaned into her hand as she spoke and closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of her touch.

"Now master." She roughly and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's have some fun." She ripped off his pants and throw them across the room. She grasped his length in her hands, admiring its large size and he writher under her touch. She took off her underwear and bra, and he smiled in satisfaction of her large breasts.

"I've been a bad girl." She spoke flirtatiously. "I'm so sorry."

"Sounds like you need to be taught a lesson." He basically growled and she smiled in agreement. He got on top of her and started pounding into her as hard and fast as he could. She felt so wonderful and by the way she moved underneath him, he knew she enjoyed it too.

"Don't- ah- fucking- stop-" She hollered and he thursted even harder. He shouted as his body moved.

"I love-"

Shredder suddenly sat up; sweat dripping down his face. He put his hand on his forehead as he breathed heavily, looking around at his dark, empty room.

"Just a dream." He said uneasily, staring blankly at nothing. He shook his head in disappointment at himself. He had, had similar dreams to this for the past week. Always ending with Karai and him engaging in intercourse. They were always so real, like she was truly there. Why was he having such perverted, lustful dreams? She was his student, just a girl.

The images of Karai popped in his head again. Her sensual curves, her large soft bottom, her face and eyes as they longed for him. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so- he shook his head angrily to brush the images away.

He knew the answer to this. The reason behind the dreams. He just didn't want to admit it. Yes Oroku Saki, the almighty Shredder had fallen for this girl. He longed for her touch, to hear those words spoken to him. She found a place in his heart, in his mind, in his soul, that no one since Tang Shen had been. She made him truly happy.

_I will never let anyone take her away from me. She is mine..._

"And I am yours." He whisperd into the darkness before laying back down to try and go back to sleep.

**There's the first chapter. This just came to me and I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
